Invierno
by Painalli Tlahuilli
Summary: El frio invierno suele arrebatar cosas a veces sin importancia, a veces muy preciadas, soy pesimo para los summary, mejor pasen y lean


Hola! este es mi segundo fic espero que les guste, disculpen las faltas de ortografia bueno sin mas

Los rayos del sol entraban tenuemente a través de la ventana, Hikari abrió los ojos con algo de pereza, pero luego esbozo una sonrisa, eran sus vacaciones, ella y sus amigos habían ido a esquiar, se arreglo, comió y abrigo rápidamente , eran las nueve de

Los rayos del sol entraban tenuemente a través de la ventana, Hikari abrió los ojos con algo de pereza, pero luego esbozo una sonrisa, eran sus vacaciones, ella y sus amigos habían ido a esquiar, se arreglo, comió y abrigo rápidamente , eran las nueve de la mañana seguramente llegaría algo tarde ala cabaña donde desde hace dos días se veían diario sus amigos y ella, cuando salio alcanzo a percibir como el sol empezaba a reflejarse sobre la nieve tersa y blanquecina dándole al lugar un aspecto mágico, camino rápidamente rumbo ala cabaña cuando entro se dio cuenta de que era la segunda en llegar

-Hikari que bueno que llegas- menciono con una gran sonrisa Takeru

-gracias, por lo que veo no ha llegado nadie mas ¿Dónde estarán?

-no lo se yo pensé que llegaría tarde – dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a Hikari

-bueno pues creo que deberíamos esperar aquí – es sus labios se asomaba una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona y un tono de voz seductor

-o…. podemos fugarnos un rato –exclamo Takeru mientras se acercaba a ella y unían sus labios en un beso fugaz

-cero que me gusta más tu idea

- gracias y bien ¿nos vamos?

-¡espera! Creo que tai se enojara si no le avisamos a donde vamos

-pero se enojara mas si sabe que nos vamos los dos solos

-no se que tienes que siempre me convences

-pues vámonos antes de que lleguen los demás

-claro

Hikari t Takeru salieron justo a tiempo de la cabaña ya que inmediatamente Matt y Sora entraron a esta, caminaron tomados de la mano y muy pegados ya que según Takeru el frío se quitaba con amor , llegaron ala cima de una montaña donde había una cabaña vieja pero bien conservada estaba de frente al mirador , tenia un aspecto acogedor no se adentraron en esta ya que estaba cerrada, dieron la vuelta para intentar entrar por atrás pero Hikari alcanzo a observar como Tai corría como loco entre las personas mirando de un lado hacia otro

-seguro nos esta buscando-sonaba muy divertida al mencionar esas palabras

-¿sabes que es mas divertido?

-no ¿Que?

-mira TAI- el grito del rubio se escucho por toda la montaña haciendo eco en la inmensidad el lugar al mismo tiempo de que Takeru y Hikari se escondían para no ser vistos por el mayor de los Yagami pero en cambio ellos si pudieran ver la reacción de Tai, la cual fue muy divertida corría de un lado al otro haciendo berrinche, chocando con las personas y rezongando su suerte en voz baja.

-Eso fue muy divertido

-!claro¡ hacer enojar a los hermanos mayores siempre es divertido- menciono el rubio mientras nuevamente se acercaba a ella para darle otro beso, pero este mas profundo y duradero, se separaron quedándose viendo fijamente perdiéndose el uno en el otro, se recargaron sentados de espaldas en la barda de madera que delimitaba la cabaña, su tiempo lo gastaron en compañía del otro, mirando alas personas que esquiaban enfrente de ellos, el silencio pronunciado que gobernaba el ambiente era un silencio perfecto y calido de aquellos que temes interrumpir por temor a deshacer la perfección del momento, los sentimientos que emanaban era de profunda paz y tranquilidad, así era su conexión que aunque no estuvieran hablando su comunicación nunca se cortaba

-Mira todas aquellas personas, divirtiéndose, gozando la vida, tal vez una de ellas tenga enfrente al amor de su vida y no lo note

-Tú también me tuviste enfrente de ti y tardaste en notarlo

-Pero lo nuestro fue diferente, yo lo sentía, para serte sincero si me tarde tanto en aclarar mis sentimientos fue por que no reunía el suficiente valor y por que las circunstancias no lo dejaban hacer

-Me alegra que hayas superado esa etapa, por que ahora la felicidad que tengo en inmensa- la castaña se abrazo fuertemente al rubio

Se quedaron un tiempo así, después Takeru se levanto se sacudió un poco la ropa para tratar de quitar la nieve que tenia en esta, tomo a Hikari de la mano para intentar alzarla, pero la vida tiene tantas jugarretas, a veces es injusta y dura y otras tantas pone a prueba el amor, justo en el instante que Hikari se levantaba se recargo con la mano izquierda en la barda de madera y en ese justo instante esta se rompió haciendo que la castaña cayera cuesta abajo, llevándose con ella a Takeru, pues este no la soltó en ningún momento, rodaron rápidamente lo único que sintieron fue mucho dolor frío y temor después todo se apago.

Takeru abrió los ojos pesadamente sintió un intenso dolor pero estaba tan confundido que no sabia en donde lo sentía le tomo tiempo normalizarse un poco para después intentar levantarse, cayo bruscamente al suelo ni siquiera se había sentado bien cuando estaba de nuevo en el, seguramente tenia fracturado el pie izquierdo y el dolor de dorso no lo sabia explicar, era agudo como si estuvieran clavándole un cuchillo lentamente en el abdomen, ignoro el dolor cuando enfrente de el una aterradora escena se mostró, Hikari estaba tirada en el suelo una gran mancha de sangre se cernía alrededor de la chica, haciendo que la nieve tomara una coloración rojiza, realmente perturbadora, Takeru se intento poner de pie y debido ala preocupación se olvido de so dolor haciendo que cayera nuevamente , decidió entonces que lo mejor seria arrastrarse hasta ella, cuando llego noto que la gran mancha tenia como origen la cabeza de la chica, trato de despertarla inútilmente después una aterradora idea cruzo su mente inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza y verifico que la chica tuviera pulso, se tranquilizo al verificar que todavía respiraba y su corazón todavía latía, llamo ala chica tenuemente tratándola de despertar de nuevo pero sin resultados algunos, miro al cielo y se preocupo al ver que tal vez una tormenta se avecinaba, inmediatamente busco su celular pero no lo encontró, seguramente lo había perdido mientras caía, decidió que lo mejor seria buscar un lugar mas calido puesto que la castaña estaba helada, a lo lejos vio unos cuantos árboles, se arrastro hasta llegar a ellos llevando consigo ala castaña le tomo algo de tiempo y mucho esfuerzo situarse en un lugar donde el inclemente frío no se sintiera tanto se apoyo en un pino tratando de que este los cubriera de la tormenta que estaba empezando o tomar una aterradora fuerza

-Hikari despierta ¡por favor!- llamaba lentamente el rubio mientras acostaba ala castaña en su regazo, se quitaba la chamarra que tenia puesta y arropaba a Hikari tiernamente, sus lagrimas batallaban por salir , sentía la desesperación apoderarse de el, consumirlo, se quito la gorra que cubría su cabeza del frío y en esta deposito algo de nieve que agarro del suelo y empezó a limpiar tiernamente ala castaña, la limpio con tal sutileza que no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa cuando vio el rostro de su amada y entonces lo recordó Hikari debía tener un celular también, ignoro la voz de su conciencia que le decía que estaba violando la privacidad de la castaña, marco el numero que de memoria se sabia pero Matt no contestaba, se puso nervioso cuando el cielo le recordó la furia de la tormenta que estaba embargándolos, entonces decidió marcar el numero de Tai que por fortuna estaba en la memoria del teléfono

-BUENO!...HIKARI DONDE ESTAS , YAVERAS COMO TE VA IR CUANDO TE VEA SEÑORITA Y ESE TAKERU NO SABRA COMO LE IRA CUANDO ACABE CON EL- Ela mayor de los Yagami se escuchaba muy molesto pero

Takeru hizo caso omiso de esto

-TAI por favor necesito tu ayuda

-¡Takeru! ahora si te pasaste de la raya mira que fugarte así con mi hermanita, ya veras como te va y no me importa que Matt sea tu hermano

-tranquilo necesitamos tu ayuda Hikari y yo sufrimos un accidente –en ese instante la vista del chico empezó a darle vueltas sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de caer en la inconciencia

-¿QUE? ¿Qué le paso ami hermanita? ¿Ella esta bien? ¿Dónde esta?

-ella tiene una herida en la cabeza esta inconciente, pero creo que estará bien

-de acuerdo solo dime donde están y yo iré para allá

-no lo se estábamos enfrente de la montaña donde esta el mirador pero caímos hacia atrás de esta- la respiración del chico empezaba a dificultarse y las palabras salían de el con mucha dificultad

-esta bien voy para allá mientras tanto cuídale- la preocupación de tai era tal que no noto que a Takeru se le entrecortaba la voz

Takeru iba a decir algo más pero inesperadamente la llamada se cortó, la tormenta había empeorado, hasta tal punto que sentía el frío calarle los huesos, inmediatamente comenzó a revisar que la castaña no tuviera síntomas de congelamiento, reviso que sus dedos no estuvieran morados la envolvía en calido abrazo y se repitió así mismo que el amor quitaba el frío, pero no podía evitar de temblar, sus labios comenzaban a tornarse de un color morado y el dolor en el dorso del cuerpo aumentaba, tomo un puño de nieve entre sus manos y se lo puso un rato en la cara para evitar caer inconciente, su cuerpo seguía temblando, significaba que seguía luchando por calentarse, inesperadamente un apretón en su mano izquierda lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Hikari des….desppeerrtasssttte- el temblor en sus labios era demasiado notable y es que el suéter que traía puesto no lo ayudaba demasiado a cubrirse del frío

-¿Dónde estamos?...Takeru ¿Qué que paso?-su voz se notaba temerosa

-tran….tranquila todo estará bien-menciono el rubio mientras trataba de sonreír

Hikari guardo silencio se encontraba muy confundida y el dolor en cabeza no ayudaba a orientarse demasiado, por otra parte su brazo izquierdo lo sentía adolorido, entonces después de un rato lo recordó todo, habían caído de la montaña intentando levantarse, después solo oscuridad

-Takeru ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado del accidente?

-cre……creo que como tres horas

-¿a que hora son?

-son las cinco, tranquila ya llame a tai y dijo que nos encontraría, toma – dijo mientras le entregaba su celular e intentaba no temblar mientras hablaba

-creo que deberíamos caminar hacia el refugio

-si ceo que será lo mejor

-bueno-menciono la castaña mientras se paraba soportando el mareo y el dolor en el brazo

-auch-el rubio dejo salir el grito de dolor, no recordaba que le doliera el pie puesto que ya tenia el cuerpo entumido debido al frío

-Takeru!! ¿Estas bien?-menciono mientras se sentaba al lado de el para inspeccionarlo

-creo qqq que me fracture el pie

-esta bien lo mejor será que no te intentes levantar

-si pero entonces

-no te preocupes no me iré a ninguna parte no pienso dejarte solo

-no… tienes que irte por el bien de los dos ya cuando llegues al refugio te revisaran y entonces le podrás decir donde estoy

-estas loco ya te dije que no te dejare solo……. Además toma-en el instante Hikari intentaba regresarle su chamarra

-no tu la necesitaras mas aquí los árboles nos cubren un poco del frío pero afuera se siente mas

-es la tercera vez que te digo que no pienso irme sin ti

-Hikari debes hacerlo ese golpe en la cabeza es de cuidado por favor hazlo por el bien de los dos

-¡no! no quiero dejarte aquí- menciono mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro

-tienes que –en ese instante Takeru acaricio su mejilla con su mano y delineo su perfecto rostro hasta llegar a sus labios y darle un beso

-regresare por ti lo juro

-te esperare-menciono mientras le veía alejarse con algo de inseguridad denotada en sus pasos

Hikari empezó a caminar, la mejor ruta para llegar al refugio era darle la vuelta ala montaña, Takeru había tenido razón, el frío era para morir, se empezaba a asustar ya había caminado bastante tiempo y todavía no había rastro del refugio, alo lejos vio como el sol agonizante amenazaba con dejarla en la penumbra de la noche, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que esto pasara, empezó a correr aterrada por la idea de perderse en aquel lugar se sentía perdida y desorientada por otra parte triste de saber que su novio estaba esperando que ella regresara con ayuda, la desesperanza la empezó a embargar, cuando vio un par de luces ala lejanía , corrió hasta ellas para pedir ayuda y su sorpresa aumento cuando descubrió que eran Tai y Matt quienes conducían dos jets skies, Sora fue la primera en verla e inmediatamente la cubrió con un cobertor , la acerco un poco al vehiculo tratando de sostenerle sentía que le menor de los Yagami se caería en cualquier momento, Tai bajo abruptamente del vehiculo y verifico que su hermana estuviera bien, cuando termino de revisarla la voz de Matt lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Hikari ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

-el, el se quedo en el bosque, yo no quería pero tuve que hacerlo me pidió que fuera por ayuda y después regresara por el-menciono mientras batallaba por que las lagrimas no salieran de su rostro-¿el va estar bien verdad?

-si no te preocupes- menciono Joe mientras le revisaba

-¿donde dijiste que estaba?- menciono con mucha ansiedad Matt

-dando la vuelta ala montaña, yo los guío-menciono mientras se intentaba subir torpemente al jet ski

-¡NO!...TU NO IRAS A NNGUNA PARTE QUE NO SEA EL HOSPITAL-Taichi sonaba imponente

-tengo que hacerlo Tai se lo prometí y ¡YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA¡

-pues eso no lo pensaste cuando te fugaste con Takeru hoy en la mañana, mira las consecuencias de tus actos

-tai por favor…!por favor ¡-la mirada cristalina de Hikari termino por convencer al mayor de los Yagami, esa mirada de suplica siempre terminaba convenciendo a Tai

-de acuerdo

-gracias, gracias Tai

Inmediatamente empezaron a andar en el jet les tomo media hora para que Hikari empezara a decirles que estaban cerca, esta misma se sentía ansiosa de ver el estado de Takeru se sentía terrible por haber dejado a su novio en aquel sitio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que habían llegado al lugar donde habían sufrido el accidente, Hikari le señalo a Matt el lugar donde debía estar Takeru, debido a que Tai no la había dejado bajar para nada, Matt corrió angustiosamente gritando el nombre de su hermano buscando entre los árboles alguna señal de la presencia de su hermano, pronto se empezó a desesperar por no encontrarlo hasta que Joe le saco de sus pensamientos, AQUÍ ESTA, el grito de Joe fue estruendoso lo suficiente para opacar el ruido infernal de la tormenta de nieve que los embargaba en aquellos instantes, Matt no perdió ni un instante y llego corriendo a donde Joe le había dicho o mas bien le había gritado, cuando llego al árbol alcanzo a divisar que su hermano no tenia un buen aspecto, los labios estaban totalmente morados al igual que las puntas de los dedos de la mano, su cara demostraba cansancio pero aun así estaba despierto o por lo menos eso es lo que le decían sus ojos entreabiertos, al llegar simplemente intento saludar con un hilo de voz que dejaba en claro el estado del chico, Matt inmediatamente se quito su chamarra para proteger el cuerpo de su hermano del frío, se agacho un poco

-estas loco ¿Qué pensabas al quitarte tu chamarra?

-Pro…prote…ger a Hikari-el hilo de voz que emitió el chico era casi inaudible

-vámonos antes de que empeore el clima –Joe intentaba agilizar el traslado de su amigo al hospital

-de acuerdo ayúdame a cargarlo-menciono mientras le pasaba el brazo por detrás de la espalda a su hermano, Joe hizo exactamente lo mismo pero al intentar levantarlo Takeru emitió un gemido de dolor

-espera Matt-exclamo Joe mientras revisaba rápidamente el dorso del chico, al darse cuenta que unas cuantas manchas moradas se asomaban por este sintió el peor de los temores, su cara mostró terror, terror puro el sabia bien que significaba aquello, sabia que la vida de su amigo peligraba –Matt cárgalo cuidadosamente trata de no tocar el dorso para nada y se precavido no debemos de moverlo demasiado

-¿que pasa? ¿Es grave?

-no lo se, no quiero sacar conjeturas de nada hasta llegar al hospital- Joe sabia perfectamente lo que tenia Takeru pero no hablo por que no quería preocupar a Matt , por primera vez había faltado al emblema que una vez había poseído la sinceridad, tomaron a Takeru cuidadosamente tal y como había dicho Joe, al llegar afuera del bosque Sora ya los esperaba con un cobertor listo para cubrir el cuerpo del chico, se subieron al jet y partieron de inmediato rumbo al hospital

Hikari no le quitaba la mirada al chico ojiazul, su novio, veía que este quería dormir simplemente dormir, pero Joe no lo permitía, dormirse en el frío no era una buena señal

Cuando llegaron al hospital inmediatamente los atendieron, ingresaron a los dos a urgencias. Las horas pasaron todos los destinados estaban sentados en las bancas del hospital esperando tener noticias del estado de sus dos amigos, por una parte había caras tristes y muy preocupadas y por otro rostros llenos de esperanzas y sueños de que sus amigos estarían bien, las horas pasaron la gente iba y venia en un silencioso y triste ambiente, pareciera como si la desesperación y la preocupación se pudieran tocar con ambas manos y estas se impregnaran en tu cuerpo haciendo que cada segundo que pasara sintieras la enorme necesidad de saber que todo estaría bien, el ruido de la puerta donde ingresaban los pacientes a urgencias saco de sus pensamientos a todos los destinados que inmediatamente y sin ser llamado acudieron al doctor que atendió a sus amigos

-¿Cómo esta mi hermana?

-estará bien solo hace falta tener los resultados de las tomografías para verificar que no tenga nada grave, el golpe que recibió fue muy duro, aparte de eso tiene el brazo izquierdo fracturado y un poco de resfriado pero esta fuera de peligro

-¿y Takeru?-pregunto Matt calmando solo un poco las ganas de llorar que tenia

-bueno…..pues la verdad el chico esta algo grave, al parecer tenia una costilla rota y al moverse esta perforo algunos órganos vitales, tiene hemorragias internas y no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar a que se recupere o…ammm….pues…lo siento..También podemos esperar lo peor

Matt volteo hacia su lado derecho buscando el apoyo de Sora buscando el consuelo de alguien, Sora lo tomo en un calido abrazo y Matt empezó a llorar, como había pasado todo eso se suponía que simplemente serian otras vacaciones en las que se divertirían y tratarían de estar felices nunca se imagino que la tragedia estuviera esperando tal hecho para sacudir violentamente la paz que tenían en momentos previos, lloro libremente tratando de calmar el dolor interno que se hacia presente ante la posibilidad de perder a su hermano, continuo llorando por mas de una hora, nadie se atrevía a intentar detener el llanto de Ishida, por que ni ellos mismos tenían la fuerza necesaria para tratar de soportar sus lagrimas

-cálmate Takeru te necesita con ánimos, sereno tienes que tener una actitud positiva-intentaba reconfortarlo Sora pero no tenia éxito

-no puedo no puedo lo intento y lo intento pero no puedo

Hikari despertó muy aturdida el dolor había disminuido notablemente, lo primero que escucho fue la maquina que llevaba su ritmo cardiaco, sus ojos vislumbraron una melena castaña que estaba a su lado mirándola fijamente las ojeras se hacían presente en este rostro tan familiar para ella

-Tai lo lamento, lamento haberme fugado-fue lo primero que pudo exclamar la castaña

-lo sé descansa todo está bien, solo descansa-su hermano acariciaba tenuemente su cabellara mientras le decía esto

-¿Takeru como esta el? Quiero verlo

-la verdad no se como esta-mintió el castaño-pero te prometo apenas puedas verlo te llevare con el

-¿Cómo? ¿Todavía no despierta?

-no estaba bastante cansado, por favor Hikari descansa solo un poco mas quieres

-esta bien Tai, gracias por salvarnos

Tai no sabia que contestar ante tal agradecimiento, en otras circunstancias la habría regañado y amenazado pero después su confianza en si mismo habría aumentado al saber que podía ayudar y sacar de aprietos a sus seres queridos, pero ahora no había llegado a tiempo, salio de sus pensamientos cuando noto que su hermana se había quedado dormida, salio de la habitación silenciosamente para no despertar a su hermana, al salir noto que el ambiente de desolación no había cambiado para nada

-Matt Ishida- se escucho la voz de la enfermera llamando a su mejor amigo

-si diga-menciono esta acercándose un poco

-puede pasar a ver a su hermano

-gracias, muchas gracias- apenas acabo de escuchar esto y salio corriendo rumbo ala habitación de su hermano, cuando entro vio como estaba atado a varios cables que le ayudaban a respirar y otros regulaban sus signos vitales, su pierna izquierda estaba enyesada y su cara era inexpresiva, entro silenciosamente tratando de no perturbar el descanso de su hermano menor, pero no pudo evitar sacudirle un poco su cabellera rubia, era un gesto de hermandad que nunca se podría quitar, se sentó en una banca que estaba en un costado de la habitación, velando el descanso de su hermano, inesperadamente una profunda paz lo embargo era extraño pero ya no se sentía perturbado ante la posible muerte de su hermano, tomo esto como una buena señal y se quedo en la habitación hasta que Takeru despertó

-Matt ¿Dónde estamos?-la voz del chico se escuchaba débil y adolorida

-en el hospital ¿cómo te sientes?-menciono acercándose a su hermano con un deje de preocupación

-adolorido, muy adolorido-menciono mientras trataba de respirar por su propia cuenta

-ni te esfuerces en quitarte la mascarilla, no te dejare hacerlo

-ya lo se, solo la estaba acomodando un poco-mintió mientras se colocaba de nuevo la dichosa mascarilla que le facilitaba respirar

-¿Cómo?¿ cómo esta Hikari?

-Ella está bien no te apures-se quedaron callados un momento para después continuar hablando

-¿estas enojado? Yo lo siento fue una estupidez el habernos fugado-antes de continuar fue interrumpido por Matt

-no yo no estoy enojado, pero si yo fuera tu no me acercaría a Tai en un buen tiempo-el comentario de Matt hizo que Takeru riera un poco pero luego ese corto memento de felicidad se vio opacado por la mueca de dolor que emitió Takeru -estas bien

-me duele-fue lo único que menciono el rubio al mismo tiempo que con sus manos se agarraba el vientre, las maquinas que marcaban el ritmo de su corazón comenzaron a agitarse Matt no sabia que hacer, fue como si su mente se bloqueara, por que había tenido esa sensación de paz hace no mucho tiempo, era acaso que había aceptado la muerte de su hermano, salio de sus pensamientos cuando una enfermera lo saco de la habitación, inmediatamente Joe se acerco a el para preguntar que había pasado

-se despertó le mencione unas cuantas palabras de pronto dijo que le dolía se empezó a estremecer y y no supe que hacer –Matt se veía realmente perturbado-estaba despierto se suponía que ya se había recuperado se veía bien

-el problema con las hemorragias internas es que no importa que tanbien luzca el paciente si esta no para no se puede hacer nada-las palabras de Joe hicieron rabiar a Matt

-ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SE VA MORIR-al instante Matt tomo a Joe por la camisa y lo azoto en la pared, la ira que sentía debido al comentario de Joe era incontrolable

-Calma, Matt, SERENATE- fue lo ultimo que dijo Tai ante de darle semejante derechazo al rubio que hizo que este cayera bruscamente al suelo-DIOS TU HERMANO TE NECESITA EN TUS CINCO SENTIDOS Y LO UNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE ES PELEAR ME DECEPCIONAS

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQULIZE SI TAKERU ESTA A PUNTO DE MORIR

-Sabes que Matt es inútil tratar de lidiar contigo así, cálmate un poco-menciono al ver como su mejor amigo se quedaba totalmente paralizado en el suelo de aquel hospital, pero al voltear unos ojos color rubí llenos de lagrimas se fijaron en los ojos de Tai, era Hikari que había sido traída por Mimi, estaba en silla de ruedas

-Tai…. ¿Takeru va a morir?-pregunto con voz temblorosa la castaña

-hay posibilidades de que eso pase- dijo muy lastimosamente el chico

-Quero verlo-menciono con lágrimas la castaña

-esta descansando ahora por favor…… ahora no-pidió tiernamente su hermano mientras se agachaba para abrazarla

Las horas pasaban lenta y tortuosamente para todos los que estaban en el hospital, el doctor que atendía a Takeru salio por la puerta de emergencias se acerco a Matt, desde lejos se veía las noticias no eran buenas, Hikari observo esa escena con ojos llorosos, Matt se soltó a llorar en los brazos de Sora mientras Tai golpeaba la pared del hospital, el doctor movió la cabeza negando ante una pregunta que Joe hizo y luego se retiro

-Hikari creo que Takeru estaría contento de verte- pudo dejar salir el hilo de voz Matt

-claro pero ¿Qué pasa?-sus palabras demostraban terror y miedo se escuchaban temblorosas

-por favor no preguntes solo ve con el-Matt se trataba de controlar lo mas posible al mencionar esto pero finalmente el llanto le gano

Hikari con tan solo observar los rostros de Matt, Sora, Tai y Joe supuso lo peor, entro silenciosamente ala habitación gracias a que Tai empujaba su silla con delicadeza, llego hasta el muchacho y lo miro directamente a los ojos la profundidad que tenían lentamente desaparecía era como si la vida se le estuviera escapando lentamente del cuerpo, su piel clara ahora solo lucia pálida y la sonrisa que una vez le animaban ahora solo la entristecían, observo como el chico intento mover su mano para acariciarla, trato de reprimir sus ganas de llorar pero una gota rebelde salio de sus ojos, sintió la mano del chico limpiarle esa lagrima y acariciar su mejilla, su mano estaba helada la tomo ente las suyas y cerro los ojos el instante que se recargaba en el chico, al poco tiempo escucho el sonido de la maquina que llevaba su ritmo cardiaco empezar a hacer un sonido de muerte, frío ,constante, no le importo este hecho y siguió con los ojos cerrados teniendo aun en sus manos una inerte, una enfermera la tomo cuidadosamente de los hombros y la obligo a salir, alcanzo a voltear para ver como el cuerpo inerte del joven era cubierto por una sabana blanca.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en su casa era como si todos sus recuerdos de lo que paso de camino a su casa estuvieran bloqueados sabia que el funeral del muchacho se celebraría al día siguiente, ella asistió pero no quiso mirar dentro del féretro, no podía y no quería, quería tener el recuerdo enérgico amable y sonriente de Takeru

-espérame- menciono con débiles palabras que eran como gemidos de dolor puro, cerro los ojos al momento que decía esto enfrente del ataúd del muchacho y lentamente se alejo.

Una neblina muy densa cubría la atmosfera de aquel lugar, Hikari trato de enfocar la vista un poco y pudo distinguir aquella cabaña que una vez intentaron abrir ella y Takeru, extrañamente esta vez pudo abrirla, cuando se adentro un rayo de luz le inundo el rostro haciendo que cerrara los ojos por un instante, después al abrirlos descubrió que el lugar tenia adornos blancos con flores por todas partes, Takeru estaba delante de ella con un traje blanco y ella portaba un vestido blanco, Takeru la tomo por las manos y le llevo hacia un altar al fondo de la cabaña donde un sacerdote los esperaba, el lugar era mágico y la atmosfera mística, comenzaron a escuchar al sacerdote atentamente y cuando el momento llego se fundieron en un beso, de fondo se podían escuchar gritos, aplausos y voces conocidas que los animaban, se observaron fijamente a los ojos antes de que Hikari se separara un poco

-te espere-menciono el rubio

-yo también-dijo la castaña, no hizo falta decir nada mas ya que su amor quedo sellado con otro beso

-Ha muerto-menciono el doctor que sostenía la mano de una anciana de unos ochenta años, el nombre de la mujer era Hikari Yagami una mujer que nunca se caso puesto que nunca mas llego a encontrar al hombre que la pudiera hacer feliz, tuvo hijos pero adoptivos, su cuerpo se cernía sobre una cama blanca inmóvil pero con una sonrisa tímida asomándose por sus labios.

¿Que tal? espero que les haya gustado


End file.
